What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle EBC$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \angle ABC \cong \angle CFE$ $, \ $ $ \overline{AB} \cong \overline{EF}$ $, \ $ $ \angle BAC \cong \angle CEF$ $, \ $ $ \overline{BD} \cong \overline{CF}$ $, \ $ $ \angle DBE \cong \angle CFE$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle BED \cong \angle CEF$ Proof $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle ABC$ because ASA $ \overline{CF} \cong \overline{BC}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \overline{AB} \cong \overline{CE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \overline{CE} \cong \overline{AC}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle EBD$ because AAS $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle EBC$ because SSS
Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \overline{CE} \cong \overline{AB}$ is the first wrong statement.